


Sixteen and Satisfied

by joeschmuckatelli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeschmuckatelli/pseuds/joeschmuckatelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did this as a mini sort of prompt from tumblr, for soljohn xeno fluff-smut.</p></blockquote>





	Sixteen and Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/gifts).



You are a sixteen year old male human. 

You are currently in your house making out with an approximately sixteen year old male troll. 

You pause to wonder where your evening went awry to the point of events leading to this particular outcome.

Then, you realize, you don’t care.

He is an approximately sixteen year old male troll.

He is currently making out with a sixteen year old male human—oh, and from the looks of things, fondling him as well. 

He pauses to think about the current state of affairs and the possible implications that could be tacked onto this particular situation. 

Then, he realizes, he doesn't care. 

Thus, the making out ensues. 

You’re all too aware of the growing heat stirring in your gut, but it’s not as though there’s all that much you can do to help it—not to mention the fact that the troll currently accosting you has managed to hit at least half of your sensitive spots, from your neck to your thighs. Wait, oh no. Not this one too and holy shit that feels amazing and oh god—

“Nngh… S-Sollux,” you hiss from behind gritted teeth. He smirks up at you, fangs flashing. Damn it, why is that so hot to you. 

He is bent down a bit lower, your shirt hitched up as high as it can go without being removed all together. His lips had been trailing up and down your chest until he happened to be rewarded with a very violent shiver from you when he’d lightly licked your hip bone; now, that classic Captor smirk was as daunting as ever, plastered across his face as though he’d just won the lottery. You were beginning to wonder if he was keeping a mental score for every new alien hot spot he was discovering. 

“John?” Your hips twitch upwards as his fingers play over your sides, oh-so-lightly ghosting across your lower stomach. Even his lisp sounds hot. Shit. 

“I wasn’t trying to get your… a-attention,” you stammer, obviously flustered. He suddenly springs back up to full height with some form of grace you've only witnessed in the movements of the trolls. In that moment your lips meet again; in that moment you melt into the heat of it all. You feel yourself backed up against a wall, but his hands are gentle, skilled, and caressing you with the utmost of care. His split tongue darts forward to slip between your lips, and then runs along your teeth and pauses to tease your own. Then the kiss is broken and the world comes spiraling back into perspective. 

“Well, that’s too bad. You've got all my attention whether you want it or not.” You have to look up as he speaks, and though it was once intimidating, you now find it amusing if anything. He was slim and lanky—much skinnier than you—but it seemed to suit him well. Now, you snicker at his words.

“Cheesy, man.” But then your breath hitches in your throat. 

He bends down, one hand working its way into your hair and clutching at the back of your head; the other is exploring your back and waist, hunting down any other sensitive areas you've neglected to give up to him. His mouth works its way over your neck, slow, teasing licks punctuated with pecks of kisses.

You can’t let yourself just take it, though. Some amount of payback needs to be dished out, ASAP.

So, naturally, your hands work towards his horns. 

At first you play it off as worming your hand through his hair, playing with the thick, coarse strands and running it through your fingers; he’s preoccupied enough with your neck and sides to not catch on to you too quickly. When you brush your finger against the very base of his horn, however, a chirp suddenly flies from his throat. His eyes flutter and a shiver courses through him, his grip at your waist suddenly tightening with a flare of desire. You’re surprised; you’d expected them to feel more like bone, but they seem to be covered in very fine hairs of sorts. That must be why they’re so sensitive. And you’re feeling daring today. You gently rub one of them and watch, astounded. 

He’s practically purring, nuzzling and nipping at your neck with a determined affection. You let both of your shaky hands rub at his horns by grasping all four in your hands. 

You’re met with a flutter of motion and a yelp.

Crumpled in a heap on the floor is one Sollux Captor, overwhelmed and verging on passing out. 

You crumple beside him in a fit of giggles. 

“Guh… Nnn.” He manages to peer up at you from where he’s sprawled, with one arm comically thrown across his face. “… Too far, man… too far.”

You’re still giggling.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.” You decide he’s suffered enough and place a gentle kiss on his forearm, but all he does is wince. It appears as though his world is spinning and he’s trying to rein it all back in, so you simply sit up against the wall and wait. 

A few moments of measured breaths and thick silence pass; with a single twist of his torso, he manages to return to a somewhat upright position. Face flushed, you can’t help but smile at him. 

“Well, that’s it then. Goodbye dignity, hello perpetual shame.” You laugh and shake your head while working a hand along his neck, pausing to lift his chin. 

“It was cute.”

“It was humiliating,” he insists, expression screwing into a look somewhere between disgusted and shamed. You force a kiss on his lips. 

“Cute,” you repeat as you lean away. He quirks an eyebrow. 

“Guess I can’t argue with that kind of reasoning.” Now his lips are on yours, and his hands are back to exploring your sides, and you can hear yourself making those breathy little noises of want and you don’t know how much more of this teasing and touching and fondling and kissing you can take and—

And soon you’re back on your feet, a tangle of limbs and lips and caresses and kisses, slowly staggering your way across the room. The back of your legs collide with a couch arm and you fall backwards, flinging Sollux on top of you, but, hey, you aren’t complaining. 

Your arms are wrapped around his neck and your legs tangled with his; one of your thighs is pressing up between his legs, rubbing with just enough pressure to eke wanting, pleading noises from him. Some bubbled up from his throat as a warble; others stretched out in a pitching keen. On more than one occasion, you thought you heard him purring again. And wow, was it precious. 

You feel your breath catch in your throat, swiftly replaced with a rolling moan that slips past your lips. That’s it. You’re as good as done for. He found your weak spot on your neck, and oh god he’s biting down and holy shit—

“Nnnahh!” He pauses and pulls back enough to look at you. 

“Really now? You don’t say? I have to agree with you entirely on that one.” You’re biting your lip in an attempt to keep any further outbursts from occurring, but you still find yourself rolling your eyes at his fairly silly statements. Before you have time to make a rebuttal, though, his hands have flown to your neck and you’re near crying out at this rate. 

You wonder how far this is going to go… until his hand goes to press against your lower stomach. Then lower. And lower still.

Oh.

You bite back a soft moan, hips twitching and threatening to rock up into his hand. He palms you gently, and, you wait for the question you feared ever since the two of you started your whole casual dating set up, but it never comes. Wait, what? Why wasn’t he going on about weird human biology and all that nonsense, like Karkat usually did whenever you had a disagreement on what “toes” were supposed to be called? 

And then you feel it. 

The soft tingling of psiionics against your member pulls a moan from your mouth and you tremble, the pressure creating such a strangely stimulating sensation. You squirm underneath the troll on top of you as you gasp and moan; he lets his other hand work through your hair to the back of your neck, lightly drawing one claw over it. You yelp and moan, beginning to feel a growing desire to remove your lower garments, but would that be too much?

He smiles a sardonic smirk. For some reason, you don’t think there will be such a thing as too much tonight. 

Your lips clash in another wave of passionate fluff, tender touches exchanged with gentle nips of teeth and tongue. His psiionics begin to falter as you gently rub a single horn—taking care to avoid the other, smaller one right beside it—and you focus most of your energy on removing your jeans. 

Suddenly his hand is at your stomach, and with a flick of the wrist, the button is undone. You’ll have to get him to teach you how to do that later. 

You shimmy your way out of your jeans, working them down to your knees before loosely kicking them off behind the two of you. Everything seems to be going great… until you find your hand hovering just below his groin. You can’t do it. Shit.

Sollux breaks the kiss long enough to give you an expectant look.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now.”

Wide eyed, you fervently shake your head. 

“Not at all, just… Well, I mean,” You take a pause to catch your breath. Who knew making out was such hard work. “The illustrations Kanaya did for us were only so helpful, and I’ve never encountered.. you know.. and it’s just, I don’t know. Intimidating and stuff!”

At first you shrink a little. He almost looks mortified… Before falling into a fit of laughs and snorts. 

“G-GA made-- illustrations?” he forces out between chuckles and bursts of laughter. You smile a confused smile. 

“Well, yeah. It was one of the first things that happened when we met. She seemed really concerned with inter-species conversation and interaction-doohickeys, so she made us all sit through a… What’s so funny about that?” 

He’s about to collapse on top of you, laughter racking his frame to the point of weak joints. 

You give him a minute. A long minute. 

Finally he regains his composure, wiping a stray, golden tinted tear from his eye. 

“I’m sorry, but… all I can picture is all of you guys huddled up, being forced through some sort of weird, awkward as all get out meeting regarding troll biology. And KK, he’s in the back screaming about fucks and how inapropro this is, and just…” He snickers again. Okay, you suppose you can see where that was funny.

“Are you good?” He nods and nuzzles up to your neck, kissing your cheek softly. 

“Good enough, hehe.” With a soft chuckle, the momentary break comes to a close; his hand flies to your boxers, palming you with a gentle, teasing touch. You nearly yelp in surprise, a pleasant shudder accosting your spine as your hips buck up into his hand. You close your eyes and bite your lip in a poor attempt to hold back the moan that then escapes your mouth. “What about you?” You can hear the smirk in his voice as he tugs your boxers lower. Now you’re out in the open, vulnerable to any plan of action he formulated, yet you don’t feel too off put by that concept. Then, a thumb is rubbing against the tip, sending you into a shuddering moan. 

That’s it. Payback time.

Your hand thrusts forward and you press against his groin. Not to your surprise, you feel whatever is beneath the fabric is… moving. It’s a little strange at first, yeah. But, well, what else were you expecting? Sollux was still hot, alien biology be damned. 

You feel a breathy sigh pass from his lips to wash over your neck, followed by a series of gentle kisses. You massage the area with cautious care; you remember Kanaya saying something about bulges being sensitive, but you weren't sure where his limits were on too much and not enough yet. 

Then, a hand is coiling around the base of your member, and he pumps it suddenly—hard. 

A sharp outcry of pleasure fills the air and your lower half rises to meet him. 

Shakily, you manage to undo the button on his jeans and shove them down with little grace, trying to figure out where you should be looking. If you look at his face, will it be awkward? If you look down, will he be off put by your staring? If you look away, will you seem uninterested? Geez, you didn’t expect something like sex to be this complicated…

And then it hits you. Sex. This is sex.

You are having sex with Sollux.

You are a sixteen year old male human. 

You are currently in your house trying to get into the pants of an approximately sixteen year old male troll. 

You pause to wonder where your evening went awry to the point of events leading to this particular outcome.

Then, you realize, you don’t care.

It’s passing you in a hormone powered, lust driven haze. 

His pants are now shoved down to his knees, and you’re cupping the writhing, wriggling mass. Or, wait. Masses? You can’t tell, but it feels like there’s more than one. 

His hand is stroking you in a carefully measured rhythm. He certainly seems to know what he’s doing, because it has your head spinning. Every little movement feels to be enhanced tenfold, and it’s not until you feel a gentle tingling you realize why; his psiionics are marvelous, you have to admit. 

You warily dip your fingers into the waist-line of his boxers. He murmurs a breathy moan in return; that’s all the reassurance you need. You slip your hand downward and almost immediately come into contact with a wet, wriggling mass of soft, tender flesh. He sucks in a sharp breath before nestling his face against your shoulder, keening softly. You force your hand lower, and realize it has a decent bit of length to it; it feels smaller towards the end and thicker at the base, and, wait-- is that another one? You brush your fingers against another length of him and feel yourself blushing. Is it normal for trolls to have two? You don't remember Kanaya saying anything about that sort of thing…

Both of them are now twisting and pressing up against your fingers and palm, begging for attention. You happily oblige. 

With your other hand, you tug his boxers lower, eventually managing to slip them off his waist entirely. Whoa. 

They’re both a very rich shade of saffron with a slight tint of green, and you imagine that must be his blood colour; they’re practically dripping some sort of genetic material, and now you can see some sort of bony plate that appears to serve as a protection for them. Now you think you understand Karkat’s earlier outburst at the “briefing” demanding to know why humans were so out in the open. 

Then, something catches your eye. It appears as though a thin line of golden is running down his inner leg, and you follow it to what you assume is a… nook. 

A sudden tug on your length causes you to moan a sudden, unexpected cry of pleasure, and now your head is reeling. While one of your hands continues to entertain his twin bulges, you let the other stroke his inner thigh before travelling upward. 

You let a single finger brush against it, not sure what to expect, before ever so marginally slipping it inside. 

“EB… John, oh God don’t stop—“ He cuts himself off with a loud keening, hips rocking downward onto your hand.

You know you’re doing something right, at least.

You let your finger slip deeper, curling and uncurling and moving it around. His warbles are rising in pitch and his keens growing louder; God, why is he so hot. He’s returning the favor, pumping your length with more fervor, nipping at your neck between growling moans. 

You push a second finger inside and he bucks his hips, saffron lengths twitching in sudden stimulation. Suddenly, he pulls yours hands away and repositions himself on top of you. He’s now straddling your lap, sitting on your thighs and looking rather flushed with a predatory hunger for you. 

His hand moves to his stomach, gently tugging on his bulges and guiding them to… Oh. Oh.

As one of them curls around the base of your member you feel your world around you rock with a wave of cascading pleasure. Now it’s your turn for your hips to buck into him, trembling with desire, aching with a passionate need. The other of his bulges goes to rub against your shaft, and slowly, he lifts his hips, then slides back down.

Holy shit.

You’re doing your best to hold back from thrusting up wildly with no discretion. His arms are on either side of your head, holding himself up in this awkward position, and you can feel him shaking; when your eyes meet, you lose it.

Your lips clash in a passionate surge, waves of pleasure coursing through your limbs and thrumming in your chest. You feel your control slipping, your reason fading—the heat of the moment is pushing you to the point of losing any and all inhibitions. Your hands grope for something, anything to be an anchor as you start to thrust wildly against him, his rich saffron lengths driving you towards your end. As they find his rear you squeeze, he bucks into you, and the keen that rips from his lips is border on a moan.

Slowly, barely, you piece together an almost forgotten memory. What was it Kanaya said? Something about nooks necessary for, well, climaxing? You reluctantly pull one of your hands away from his rear and slip it between your legs first, then his. At first he seems suspicious of your actions, but the suspicion clears the moment you slip a finger inside him. 

It’s literally dripping wet; pale golden liquid runs off your finger and onto your hand, and, with a bit of caution, you slip a second finger inside, returning to your plan of curling and pressing and rubbing. His warbles are the loudest now, easily cancelling out the sound of your own moans. 

You’re both slipping. You’re both thrusting wildly against each other, neither of you bothering to maintain any sort of rhythm. You feel the heat growing in your gut, the need to share all of this burning desire with him growing in time with it. 

You release his rear and grab the back of his head, pulling him into a sloppy, poorly aimed kiss. 

“Mmngh!!”

You rock your hips upward as hard as you can, making a mess of your own stomach and his front; you force both fingers upwards as hard as you can while being gentle, and a gush of honey fluid flows from inside him and coats your hand and thighs. 

Your vision swims with a hazy white pleasure. The way his lengths are coiled around your member, the heat of his nook around your finger, the delicious, oddly spicy yet sweet taste of his kiss all send you reeling into an immeasurable amount of pleasure. It’s so exotic, so delicious and precious and-- intimate. You’d never felt anything like that before

You feel him collapse on top of you, and open it with a welcome arm—the other currently pinned beneath him—by wrapping it around his waist and snuggling him close.

You’re both short on breath, both fairly tired, and both thoroughly satisfied. 

Wow.

As the pleasure wave begins to fade, you go to nuzzle his neck, smiling to yourself.

“I think I’m beginning to understand the need for a bucket.”

A snort from Sollux.

“Yeah, no shit. But yours is so… colourless. Weird.”

Now it’s your turn to chuckle. 

“Says the troll with two bulges.”

This earns you a playful smack on the arm.

“Two bulges that just made you scream my name.

You blush.

“I… I screamed your name? I don’t remember… doing that…”

He laughs and nuzzles you back, planting a kiss on your neck.

“No, I’m just messing with you, EB.”

You roll your eyes, tightening your hug.

“You’re stupid.”

“You’re cute.”

“… You’re cuter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did this as a mini sort of prompt from tumblr, for soljohn xeno fluff-smut.


End file.
